izombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Looking for Mr. Goodbrain, Part 2
Looking for Mr. Goodbrain, Part 2 is the thirteenth episode of Season 3, the 45th episode of the series overall, and is the season 3 finale. The episode first aired on June 27th, 2017 and had 0.86 million viewers. Plot Liv uncovers a shocking truth that has far-reaching consequences; a reeling Major looks to the future; Clive gets closure; Blaine makes a business proposal.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20170609cw01/ Cast 'Series Regulars' *Rose McIver as Olivia Moore *Malcolm Goodwin as Clive Babineaux *Rahul Kohli as Ravi Chakrabarti *Robert Buckley as Major Lilywhite *David Anders as Blaine DeBeers *Aly Michalka as Peyton Charles 'Guest Starring' *Jason Dohring as Chase Graves *Tongayi Chirisa as Justin Bell *Daran Norris as Johnny Frost *Jessica Harmon as Dale Bozzio *Bryce Hodgson as Don Everhart *Kurt Evans as Floyd Baracus *Anjali Jay as Carey Gold *Eileen Pedde as Dr. Smith 'Co-Starring' *Ava Frye as Tatum Weckler *Anisha Cheema as Patrice Gold *Aidan Kahn as Zack *Nathan Barrett as Tanner *Ryan Jefferson Booth as Dino *Kyle Toy as Lead Patron *Zac Vran as Dance Patron #1 *Alex Pesusich as Dance Patron #2 *Kevin Hansen as Dance Patron #3 *Richard O'Sullivan as Dance Patron #4 *Hayden Fong as Dance Patron #5 *Stewart Iguidez as Dance Patron #6 *Navid Charkhi as Dance Patron #7 *Michel Guimond as Dance Patron #8 *Teya Wild as Dance Patron #9 *Greer Whillans as Patron #10 *Suzanne Ouellette as Dance Patron #11 *Chanel Lacasse as Dance Patron #12 *Lester Thomas as Stage Manager *Mercedes Gendron as Sexy Weather Girl *Tina Grant as Stylist *Andrew Wheeler as Director *David Milchard as Producer #1 *Leana Yu as Producer #2 *Nicole Brown as Worker #1 *Ava Julien as Health Worker #2 *Willy Lavendel as Regular Joe #1 *Paul Jarvie as Regular Joe #2 *Maria J. Cruz as Regular Jane *Adam Kozlick as Young Man *Henry J. Mah as Frigtened Person #1 *Erin Aubrey as Frightened Person #2 *Mariessa Portelance as Stroller Mom #1 *Leeah Wong as Stroller Mom #2 *Joel Sturrock as FG Leader *Brandy Le as New Zombie #1 *Xavier De Salaberry as New Zombie #2 *Alia Domino as New Zombie #3 *Ashley Ross as Female Patient *Cameron Grierson as Doctor *Robert Zen Humpage as Lead Guard Zombie Traits/Skills Liv *'Katty Kupps' - Promiscuous, flirtatious, driven Brain Food TBA Body Count 1 Comic Panel Titles *BLONDE BOMBSHELL *MERRY BLAINE’S LAST DANCE *NO BRAINS, NO GAINS *DREAM GRIEVER *JUST A PRICK *A CAREY HOME COMPANION *TASTE THE RAINBOW Title Meaning *'Looking for Mr. Goodbrain, Part 2' - The title makes reference and paraphrases the novel (and later movie) Looking for Mr. Goodbar, which is a story about a woman leading a double life (like Liv living a life of a zombie, while also living under the guise of being human). Soundtrack TBA Trivia * Dale learns about Zombies before becoming one herself. Gallery 313EpisodeStill01.png 313EpisodeStill02.png 313EpisodeStill03.png 313EpisodeStill04.png 313EpisodeStill05.png 313EpisodeStill06.png 313EpisodeStill07.png 313EpisodeStill08.png 313EpisodeStill09.png 313EpisodeStill10.png 313EpisodeStill11.png 313EpisodeStill12.png 313EpisodeStill13.png 313EpisodeStill14.png 313EpisodeStill15.png 313EpisodeStill16.png 313EpisodeStill17.png Promotional videos IZombie 3x13 Promo "Looking for Mr. Goodbrain, Part 2" (HD) Season 3 Episode 13 Promo Season Finale References Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season Finale